Daughter of Chance
by romantic dreamer girl
Summary: When average demigod Karen is out on a quest to Forks, Washington she realizes that the camp's salvation is her chance at new friends and possible romance? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

It was a blurry line I could barely make out as I made my way through Forks, Washington the sun was barely lifting out of the horizon. I waved. Hi daddy. You could possibly consider it strange but not nearly as strange as you could imagine. I am a chaotic, trouble-some demigod, a daughter of Apollo. Apollo's first and only daughter. While it might sound like a crazed, jacked-up story, I swear on the river Styx it is absolutely true (and you don't need to be a half-blood to realize how dangerous _that _type of swear and how serious it is.)I was completely proud of my roots. And while I may not get the "Daddy's lil' Girl" treatment, Apollo clearly favors me and has blessed me on quests.

Like right now. The Oracle of Delphi, who is currently a mortal named Rachel Dare, prophesized (a prophecy I didn't even get to hear!) about me and how the answer to our problems where at my reach. I was to go west and there I would find our salvation. So Chiron, gave me the choice of accepting the quest (which of course I couldn't turn down, given the gravity of the circumstance) and told me I could bring anyone I wanted to so, you guessed it, I asked Nico to come.

Nico has been the closest to me sense he arrived at camp because I was one of the few who accepted, and even liked, his sense of darkness. I didn't judge. I enjoyed talking to him even before the death of his sister which was the turning point in his life. We kept each other company while the trio and Bianca left for their quest. We can always tell each other anything and everything and never feel the need to complain or be bored with each other. It kind of bugs me when he leaves camp for a long period of time but I understand. He needs to get away. To escape. Namely from Percy whom he still blames for his sister's death, which I can both agree and chastise him about. Ahhh, Percy Jackson the camp's and Olympus's golden boy, the chosen one. Personally, I like Percy. He's got a wicked sense of humor and is good natured. And I can see he is also still sorry about Bianca, so I can't blame him, although I'd never tell Nico that.

So just like that, only 3 days ago, we left camp, which Nico was obviously pleased about but I trembled in fear of. It's not as if I couldn't survive out in the real world, I've been doing it for the past 14 years of my life, but I had honestly gone out only to return to my family. My family. My mother had me when she had just gotten out of high school, so she was relatively young and uncertain but she had her family, consisting of my grandparents and sisters. And then she met my dad. Pardon, my_ step-father._ I don't even consider him my step-father, he had been just as loving and supportive as any real dad and I'm not ready to give him away. Just as well with my younger sister and brother, who can easily irritate me but I love just as much. I hail from a Mexican heritage and proud of it, although I am often told I don't look it. I've lived in a fairly large house in a small city in Florida with two loving, protective parents and two adorably faced but villainous sibling, like an average teen. Amazing how looks can be deceiving.

Quickly glancing around, sure not to make much movement, I realized how plain beautiful and unreal the forest felt. Like a scene straight out of a storybook. The tall, grand trees stood over me like a secret keeper of the forest, surveilling with a watchful stance. The over-thrown logs had a hair of moss and mushrooms on the top. The clear, crisp day was feeling good against my aching back. Flowers of all colors were bringing merry joy to the forest, doing a small dance with the breeze. Small animals scampering at times, but mostly the forest was watching me, perceiving the new intruder.

My unruly mane of blackish-brown hair smothered my face, bringing angry curly vines in my eyes. Everyone always feels the need to compliment my hair, to emphasis the beauty of my tangled mess, but of course now, after being drifted into fights against hellish creatures and living on the streets for the sake of my quest, no one would give a compliment. Dark, but clear brown orbs stared through the hair, showing specks of gold lights when the sun hit them, curtsy of my dad of course. A turn-up nose peeking through was also noticeable. My skin was lightly glowing, again because my skin seams to hunger for the sun, almost beige but still a creamy tone. I stood at a slightly above average height at 5'6 and was medium in weight, at 120 lbs. when I had first gotten to camp it was nearly impossible to tell I was a child of Apollo given the fact that: A) I'm not blond and blue eyed and B) a daughter of Apollo had never been heard of.

Looking down at myself, I realized how wild and wretched I look, my hair was only the start of it. My skinny jean were now covered in dry soil and Hydra blood (don't ask) and my Florida State University had tears in it. My black Converse where worn down and equally as dirty. The only other things in my current possession was my black hoodie, my quiver that help a handful of arrows that went across my back, my bow, and a blue and white Jansports backpack with a little under $100 bucks, a pair of spare clothes, nectar, ambrosia, my toothbrush, hair comb (which I haven't bothered to use), and my dagger. Standard things.

The blurry line seemed to be moving close to me and at a very fast rate. Coming right at me, as it would seem! I grabbed my bow, which was hanging from the quiver on my back and dropped my backpack on the ground. Monsters. I could feel a hummingbird beat franticly against my chest. I was a lone demigod with almost no way of protecting myself. I wasn't the most particularly skilled at handling weapons, or using hand-to-hand combat, I was girl who didn't really like fighting unless she had to. True, I have my bow and arrows and my dagger, ηλιακή έκλαμψη, translates to Solar Flare, a present from my aunt Artemis. ηλιακή έκλαμψη was supposed to send a blinding, white heat of pain to who ever get plunged with it but of course I wouldn't know because I've never tried it on anyone. But I'm running short on arrows and I'm not much of a handy swordsman but I have my speed, whether it is in running or doing handiwork. I curse at myself for ditching Nico back in Montana, it was a good idea at the time, seeing as I was upset with him at the time (a nasty incident with a certain hellhound, a bucket and peanut-butter) and I wanted to, and had the right to, get far away before I did something stupid. Too late. And now I'm paying for it.

I pray to my father and to all the gods of Olympus to get me through this. The blurry line turns out to be a pack of dogs, maybe 6 to 8. But these were monstrous dogs, 3 times as big as any normal proportioned mutt, but not as big as a hellhound. Colorful, cow-like eyes, snarling muzzles and soft earthly-colored coats, ranging from sandy shades to abyssal black. Not like any monsters I've ever seen, still they seemed to know I was not completely normal and where intent on killing me. Good enough reason to strike back. But there were so many of them, so my chances of escaping with my limbs still attached were slim to nothing.

_They _were only ten yards away, I was terrified but I needed to stay strong. They came to a halt and stared at me, some with confusion (if beastly dogs can show any expressions) and others with a protective stance, as if daring me to come any closer. We waited for a while, watching each other. Who is going to attack first? 'I don't understand, they should already be attacking me. What are they waiting for?' I think as I stand still, my bow and arrow still in my hand waiting for the threats to near. A beast, coat the color of death itself, easily the biggest of the bunch, with soft black eyes stepped closer. I gripped my bow tightly as he stared at me for a while, then turned and ran deep into the forest. The others hadn't made a move, didn't even attempt to breathe for fear, probably, that it would set me off.

I looked each one in the eye, each pair a distinctively different shade of brown. My own eyes where cautious. My stance was firm and I wore a determined face. I heard leaves cracking on my right, the same way the giant wolf (I decided to call it) ran into, and a man came out. He had black choppy hair, a copper tan, ripping muscles that made him look life he was on steroids and a tall, broad built. He was wearing only a pair of khaki shorts against his tan skin. My guess was that he was an Indian from the reservation I saw walking into the forest.

'Get away!' I desperately wanted to yell at the young man, 'The last thing I need is a mortal to get in my way, even though this guy could clearly protect himself.'

And then I realized… the Mist! There is no way this guy will even be able to tell these are monsters, although he's probably going to think these are ferocious normal wolves who were about to attack an innocent girl. When he goes back home, he's probably going to start a rumor that wolves are savaging the forests. Oh well, yet the locals start problems for themselves if they must.

'But still, he's going to be an obstacle. I can't very well kill all these mutts and walk away without a single bruise. He won't believe it.' I pause. He was now staring at me, with a look of curiosity and annoyance, but had that same look, oddly, that the _wolves_ are giving me. Defensive and wry. And we just stood there until I could come up with something to say.

"Hi," I whisper quietly to the man, not lowering the bow and arrow that was in my hand that was aimed at the animals. He had a shocked, startled look as if he didn't believe I had a voice of an innocent.

"Hello, I don't think I've seen you around. Are you new?' he answers back at me keeping a light tone.

I pause.

"Yes, but I don't live around here. I'm simpley passing through." I reply, keeping my answer short. I didn't really want to go into long details.

He frowns.

"Are you a runaway?" he questions. How exactly was I supposed to explain that I was currently on a quest and had no idea of what exactly I was supposed to find or do?

"Not exactly… ummm, I'm on my way to meet a few friends." I lie.

"Oh…" he trails off. Then he turns towards the wolves. "These are the biggest wolves I've ever seen. Don't you agree?" All I could do was nod.

"And you're not scared? That they might possibly attack you?" he says with any incredulous tone.

"I've seen bigger and scarier," I murmur. The man turns toward me just as a wolf or two growl.

"Would did you say?"

"Shouldn't you be equally afraid? You aren't even running away in terror. What the hell, I could ask you the same question!" I throw back at him. Hypocrite…

He offers a small smile. "Trust me when I say I am not afraid." I give him a surprised look. He laughs. I smile a small grin. Then everything was silently and I could only hear an ancient song being played by the wind.

"You aren't normal, are you," he says softly, killing the sweet harmony.

I panic but manage to compose myself , my confident stance slightly wavering.

"What do you mean?" I say holding on to the suspense of the moment.

"I think you very well know what I mean. You have a different scent then that of a normal human." While he finished talking I quickly flipped to my side, and aimed my weapon at him. Growls and howls could be heard from the nearby wolves. They were clearly getting ready to jump me but the guy held a hand to stop them. Heel doggies!

"Hold on there. I'm not attacking you so could you maybe not point that at me? Honestly please or else they," he says pointing to the pack, "Will have a reason to attack. And as long as you aren't attacking, you aren't a threat."

That makes me pause and slowly I lower my arrow.

"How do you know?" I question.

He smiles and starts walking forward making me tense but stops 3 feet in front of me. He takes his hand forward for me to shake. I look him in the eye uneasily but shake his hand either way.

"My name is Karen," I say at last gripping his large hand softly, my long fingers feeling extremely heated. Is he running a fever?

"Hi Karen, my name is Sam. Now could you please start explaining?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry, this is my first fanfiction and so I'm kind of clumsy at the moment as to what I should do…. But I'm making my way around just fine! The story takes place around Titians Curse and some part in Breaking Dawn, before they meet the Volturi. I'd also like to add I'm happy with my two reviews and happily appreciate them, although I'd be even happier with more reviews. ILovePJO, thanks for the suggestion, let's just see if it plays out that way…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson, if I did Bella would be with Jacob and Luke wouldn't have died! **

'Where to begin?' I silently thought to myself. I can't very well just start blabbing to this stranger about the gods or me being a demigod. I must have a tactic or he'll think I'm bluffing and/or crazy.

'And,' I continued thinking, 'I deserve an explanation as well as to why he isn't running away in terror or what he meant by them not attacking me as long as I don't attack.' I felt extremely confused and tired. All I wanted to do is go back to my golden cabin, back to my childish and hot-tempered brothers. Or to my warm, comforting home in Bonita Springs, Florida where I could take a swim with my sister Nicole and my brother Leo (short for Leonardo). Sigh. The life of a demigod is complicated and depressing at times. Still, I can't say being on quests, and situations, like these don't thrill me.

"You also owe me an explanation. I'll reveal some information but you also have to swap what you know. That or I say nothing." I say with an air of finality. I was going to have my way.

Sam had an irritated glint in his eye as he studied me with a critical glance as if debating something. The trees had become a rampant rustle that kept ringing in my ear even after it seemed that the world had gone still. I looked back and realized that there were only 3 wolves there. The other ones must have slipped by while my back was turned. Cursing at myself, I tensed with my stance once again in position. Sam had apparently made up his mind and came closer.

I never really realized how ripped he was, his muscles were defiantly defined and made him look even more intimidating then he already was, especially at a height that towered over me, more than 6 feet. His features were hard, and rough but prominent, like someone with authority and respect. It seriously made me think if all Native American Indians had this scary, wild aura to them or if this was simply a stereotype. Sam cleared his throat.

"Alright, deal. But not here, you'll soon realize that there are worse things to fear than those pups you met." He laughed. "But honestly I'd appreciate it if you told no one about what you saw." He waited a second before I nodded my head. "Thanks. Now in order for us to continue our conversation, would you mind coming over to my house? Now hold on before you say anything," he continued already sensing my distress. "I want you to know that you will not be harmed in anyway, as long as you don't also. You have my word. All I want to do is talk and get a few thing straightened out. And I also have to ask that you don't bring your bow and arrows when we do get to the house. Are you ok with this?"

Was I ok with going to a stranger's home, which whom I am barley on a first name basis with, and leave out my most trusted and secured weapon which in which case would leave me relatively defenseless with people who I should consider my enemies? Mom would've ranted at me about my lack of stranger-danger… and commonsense. Oh well.

With a quiet yes from me, Sam turns to the remaining wolves and waves his hand as a dismissive sign. They hesitate but leave either way. Then Sam starts walking to the direction the wolves had come from and tells me to follow him. I grab my bag once again, still keeping out my bow and one arrow in case I needed it. I walk a slightly weary posture but otherwise am completely carefree, even merrily skipping and humming a Taylor Swift song. This is the closest I've felt at ease in a while. The sunlight continued to follow me as we crossed the mounds of greenery. Almost like a spotlight following an actress, even when the branches far above us should be shading us.

After some time, maybe 10 or 15 minutes, I noticed that we were nearing a small house. The outside had flowers blooming, beautifully decorating the lawn even when the house its self was simple, a fainted amber paint job. Parked outside were 2 cars, each looking as if they had seen better days. The house itself wasn't too shabby; it was actually quite adorable like a cottage from a storybook. From what I could smell from outside, it seemed like there was a person living here with a love of baking by the aroma of sweetened berries flowing in the air. Sounds of booming laughter erupt, scaring me.

Sam motioned me to follow him inside, and I did, but I had an uncanny feeling about this place and the possible people inside. Not to say that this was an evil house filled with sinister people, just that there was something I wasn't used to. Something foreign. With the door pulled open, Sam raised his eyebrows at me, giving a pointed look to my chosen weapon. Sighing, and rolling my eyes, I set my quiver and bow. 'I still have Solar Flare to back me up even if I do get into any trouble!' I thought enthusiastically. Walking through, with a soft _THUD! _From the door, the berry scent hit me full force. So of course my stomach just had to growl like a pissed off grizzly. The whole house stopped any interaction and communication to stare. What I found myself looking towards were a room full of scary, muscly, somewhat cute men probably no younger than 18. The only natural thing for me to do was freeze until a pleasant, reassuring female voice broke through.

"Oh, my gosh! You look like you haven't had a proper meal in days! And are those scars all over your body? Is this the one the guys were talking about?" the woman said. She was of obvious Native American ancestry. She was one of them. The girl look to be in her early 20's and was fairly pretty with caramel toned skin, blackish hair and cinnamon tinted eyes. And those scars. Three jagged, ugly scars ruined this sweet image. Was this done by those beasts I had seen? It was wrong to bring mortals into situations like these, already bad enough for us. I felt a whip of anger buy wisely kept it to myself and refrained from asking ignorant questions. The room seemed to _HUMPH! _in union. The atmosphere had changed from the lively, homely, light one I had first walked into. Now I was met from expressions from the guys that ranged from curiosity to worry to intimidation to pure lividness. Joy.

"Ummmm…" I started out, not sure how to respond.

"Emily, the girl just got here. And besides there are more important questions she needs to answer." Sam relied to calmly, with a look towards me. _You will answer and explain,_ his expression read. That kinda ticks me off, I don't necessarily like taking orders. I scoff and cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Yes, Sam, but it looks as if she needs a plate or two. Besides she looks…" Emily continued only to be interrupted by one of the more at ease guys.

"Please Emily, no use in trying to work your way through Sam. Guy is thick headed as he is an egomaniac," the guy said barked up a laugh, earning a glare from Sam and a hit in the head by one of the other guys. "But seriously, chick might end up being dangerous. She may seem harmless, but it's obvious that she's not normal." He carried on, acting as if I wasn't there. Until he looked at me and flashed a full-blown grin at me.

"Well I say that we should full out interrogate her and if she refuses to answer we can go wolf on her," another bluntly quipped out, the one that seemed to be wanting to kill me with his eyes. How's that working out for you buddy?

"Paul, you idiot! You weren't supposed to say that!" Yelled out another girl I hadn't realized was there. She looked kind of like Emily only her features were harder, plainer than the kind lady's.

"Both of you shut up! Paul, we aren't going to hurt her! I promised that I wasn't going to let any harm come to her as long as she doesn't provoke. Now, Emily please get her something to eat, you are hunger aren't you," he says directly to me, I nod sheepishly. "Ok, and while I go get Embry and Seth, you can all be get to know each other. Jake, make sure nothing happens, I'm making you in charge for now." He turns to Emily. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He smiles a gentle smile and then gives her a quick peck on the lips and then left. It had never occurred to me that Sam and Emily were together, not to mention I didn't think it was possible for Sam to go _soft._ I giggle like an irritable child.

Once again their attention was back on me, but Emily took no mind to it and said happily, "Follow me."

Apparently Sam and I had come from the back of the house were the living room was. The house was painted a bright cherry red interior with light tanned leather sofas that had been worn out. Family pictures were hung on the walls and knick-knacks of all sorts were sitting around. It was surprisingly tidy, considering the number of people, especially guys that were hanging around. Speaking of said people, they had gone back to their discussions, but talked in whispers and kept throwing glances at Emily, making sure that she was safe. Anyways, adding on to the bakery of the air, the house smelled of outdoors, fresh but warm which was surprising for Fork, because it was supposed to be the rainiest city in America, or so Nico explained. There goes my ADHD. I barely even realized that Emily had been talking.

"… and the reason for the mess is all thanks to those dummies who don't know how to clean after themselves, although I don't mind cleaning my house I'd at least like people to pick up after themselves." Emily had been ranting.

"Hey, Emily, can I call you Emily?" I question before continuing, she smiles back. "Sorry, I missed the first part of what you said. Sorry, I was barely keeping concentration. Stupid ADHD!" I mutter the last bit. I shouldn't have said that, now here comes the pity. UHHHHGGG! I don't like pity, it's annoying and embarrassing. Did I mention that the house once again got quiet?

Emily, already at the kitchen, stops and turns back to me. "You have ADHD? You poor thing!" she says sadly. No, she did. "It's ok, all I was doing was ranting about the guys. I love them all but sometimes they are… But enough about that, it's time for you to eat. Do you like pasta? I made parmesan crusted chicken with pasta and I have some salad in the fridge if you want any, but I could make you anything else you might want…" she said trailing off. I shook my head.

"No, pasta's great! Love it. And I forgot to say thank you." I told her. She smiled at me and waved her hand.

"It's fine. Not saying that you look sickly skinny or anything but it's obvious that you were hungry. As if the growl from you stomach didn't say enough." She laughed softy while I blushed. "Anyways, sit yourself down and I'll get your food." And then turns her back and starts takings pots out and reheating. I sit on a low stool facing an apricot colored dining table, watching out of a window. I put my backpack on the floor next to me and then anxiously wait for Emily to finish.

'What are you still doing here?' I asked myself. 'I should leave now that I am somewhat on my own. It's better this way. You don't owe them any explanations, regardless of what Sam says. Leave so you reveal nothing and so you can get back to Nico who is probably looking for you.' But I can't. There is something different about Sam and these strangers that are different. And I honestly want to know why. And also what Sam knows about those abnormal wolves. Where they any threat to demigods and especially to the camp? Where they some type of weapon of the Titian king, Kronos? I got shivers just imagining what Kronos had planned for the war.

"Hey!" a guy yelled trying to get my attention.

I snap my head back to see the group's attention once again on me (Whoopee! I thought sarcastically.) "Yes?" I question.

"So I don't think we _properly_ introduced ourselves, I'm Brady Fuller!" he says with a grin. "The one that looks like he wants to kill you, that's Paul Lahote." He points to the one that looks like he's having digestive problems by the way he's scrunching up his face and glaring. "That one is Jared Cameron," he points to the one who joked when I first got here. "This here next to me is my best bud, Collin Littlesea. Over there is Quil Ateara. And the one left in charge is Jacob Black," he points to each boy, then coming to Jacob who I must say is quite… attractive *blush* "And then there is Leah Clearwater. The only girl in the pa… I mean the gang." He corrects himself, seeing everyone's ticked off faces. "You've already met Sam, Sam Uley by the way, and Emily who's going to marry Sam and you still have to meet Leah's little brother Seth and then Embry Call."

"Nice Brady, why don't you give her our address's and social security cards while you're at it?" Leah remarked sarcastically.

"Shove off Leah!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll…" Brady fell silent.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Leah turned her face towards me. "And what's your name?" she asked none too politely but whatever.

"Karen del Luz," I responded. Then I think. "How old are you guys?"

They look at each other and start laughing like it's some insanely funny joke. That irritated me.

"What?" I yell?

Jared, collecting himself, says, "Let me guess. We look kind of old to you don't we?" I nod my head confirming.

"Well," he continues, "we always get that. In actualality we are all still teens, still in high school."

My eyes bulge. "Really? Looks can be deceiving… strange." I say.

They nod their heads in agreement. Jacob begin to speak. "So you know why we have to ask but still, why are you here?"

"Jake! That was sort of rude!" I could hear Emily had yelled.

"Well, we all want to know! So, are you going to answer?" he questions me.

"Simple. Because Sam took me here." I replied off handedly.

"I know that. But we have never seen you before. And then you do appear and just to see you in this state." He states pointing at my scars, dirty body and messed up hair. He was close enough now that I could see his black-brown eyes and totally original (sarcasm once again! Score 10 for Hufflepuff!) short black hair.

Sighing, I say, "I could very well tell you right now but Sam needs to be here because of our deal." I state firmly. "But I will explain." Honestly, all I wanted to do right now was eat and relax, even with a houseful of strangers. And I got my wish. Emily cleared her throat and placed a plate and glass in front of me. The plate was full of tender noodles and seasoned chicken with a small side of salad and ranch dressing and a glass full of water. It took everything I had not to swallow the plate whole. I promised the gods, my father and aunt especially, that I would make amends. With that I started to eat, surprisingly not choking. See, I'm not the type of girl that can go long periods without eating. I'm used to the 3 meals and snacks Camp Half-Blood provides and which is partly why I'm no use in any of the hero business. The rest of the gang seem to be more relaxed about me being here but are obviously waiting for Sam's return so they can get answers. Finishing, I make my way toward the sink, Emily offered to wash my dishes for me but I learned better from my mom not to take people like Emily for granted, and besides she had already cooked for me, I wasn't about to let her clean up after me. When I finished we only waited for a few minutes.

Somebody was at the door, probably Sam and the other two guys he was going to bring. I could feel their presence outside the house, another demigod battle reflex. Jacob got up from his spot on the couch and made his way to the back door from where I came. Getting up from my place at the dining table, I stood near the living room, getting prepared as to what I was going to say to them.

Jacob opened the door and in came Sam followed by two guys. One was taller than the other, and the other had a huge smile on his face. One of them caught my eye and I felt as if I was drowning into a blissfully sweet pool of chocolaty swirling orbs pulling me in deeper and deeper…

**Authors note: Any idea as to who it could be…? ;) more reviews and you'll find out! Until then –romantic loving girl **

**ReviewXRate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews! You people know how to make a girl feel good! And to answer anyone's question I will repeat: Karen is a daughter of Apollo and a small bio is in the first chapter! Now on with the story! This one is sure to give you a shock… **

**Disclaimer: As it so happens, none of us obsessed fangirl writers will ever have the privilege of owning any fandom, which includes me… **

His lovely tan skin complemented his sweet, absorbing grin that seemed to light up the room. It had been the smaller one that had caught my eye. Well, smaller compared to his companion and all the males in the room who were all above 6 feet. He had a gangly build, lean but not over muscularly as the one who was still trying to kill me with his eyes. His hair cropped short like the others but still stood out to me, dark black sweaty strands. 'I don't even know his name and yet he is just about the most perfect boy I have ever met,' I think to myself. By the look of it he had been profiling me as well. We held our gaze until there was a collective gasp among the group and I was forced to be brought back to reality.

'What the heck is wrong with you? Sure you like boys but you never make it _this_ obvious. At least I think I don't,' I think back to myself. My guard had been lowered but was raised again, only this time I make sure to keep my eyes on the beautiful new comer. His grin seemed frozen into place, looking as if he was in a trance without anyway of coming back. The guy, who up until now I had forgotten about, had that same strange, compelled look on his face. This guy, although I will admit is quite a looker (aren't nearly all of them?), had that same russet tan everyone else had. His hair different, instead of having it spiked up it was slicked to the side, a lovely shade of dark brown. His eyes were a dark, mystifying shade like the bark of the trees that surround Forks. He had a slighter build, much like the enchanting boy, but looked strong enough as well. With him it felt strange… like… I was interrupted by Sam who now looked like he wanted to scream but instead started talking.

"Karen, I'm sure everyone else introduced themselves while I was gone and they hopefully behaved," Sam paused to look around the room, giving Brady a pointed look. "So this," pointing at the younger boy, probably closer to my age, "This is Seth Clearwater and the other is Embry Call." He then points to the other cute boy. So this is Leah's younger brother.

"Now is the time for explanations, right?" Paul starts just when I was going to say me greeting to the other boys who were still looking at me. It was flattering but just the same uncomfortable and unnerving, especially from one of them in particular.

Sam gives an annoyed sigh but nods, turning his head to me to signal to follow him. He led me into the living room, bringing 3 chairs from the dining table. Seth and Embry had been following behind me in almost concurrent steps. As I sat down in the chair Sam provided for me, which was in near the wide window in which I could see all 3 couches and the occupant's sitting on them, Seth and Embry each sat on the opposite couch in front of each other, one on my side and the other of the other couch. Sam and Emily sat in the other 2 chairs. Everyone's attention was on me (which seems to happen frequently) and sat in an almost solemn silence. I was still stupidly wondering if I should just forget about telling them and run the hell away from here but mostly likely they drag me back, no point in trying. But it's not as if I'm being held captive, just held for questioning and possible punishment if I don't comply… Oh, wonderful grand-father Zeus, help me out here!

"Well, how do I start? First you have to understand that there are something's I can't reveal, at least not this openly. But yes I will answer it the best I can." I say, stopping Sam from protesting. "This will be a little difficult to explain and for you to understand. What I will tell you will sound kind of unbelievable and you might even doubt me but hear me out. This is a 100% percent truth so you need to so me a favor and swear on the Styx river that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Please do it, I promise nothing bad will happen. It's just a precaution." I assure them after looking at their confused, doubtful faces. I heard an orchestra of _I swear on the Styx river I will tell no one of what she/Karen is about to tell us._ I sighed in relief as I heard the rumble of thunder over the roof, meaning the swearing process was complete. Most of the guys thought nothing of it but Sam was one of the few who probably checked the weather this morning and knew that the forecast called for the rare clear skies Forks seldom has.

"I suppose the easiest way to get my point across is by a demonstration." I continue. The others nod slowly, not really knowing what I meant. I think until I have the perfect part of my powers to demonstrate. I focus on the sun that is flying behind me, casting a halo over my head. Then I start to bend it at will, brightening the room tenfold, probably blinding everyone besides myself. Yes, I'm photo kinesis. I feel the bouncing of the sunrays, the golden shine that seems to follow me everywhere. Sometimes I honestly hate the sun because of having to live with it all the time in my no-where city but I've grown to accept it as a part of who I am and what my father represents. Much the way Nico can shadow travel, I can light travel. Funny how the daughter of light, music, and at times overwhelming happiness becomes connected with the son of death, the underworld ruler and pain. We're an odd couple but we click. Although not in the way you're thinking it…

Yells of _stop it_ and _turn it off_ and much groaning could be heard throughout the room. I did as I was asked. When it seemed that everyone had once again regained their vision, they all stared at me with a look of wonder and astonishment. Was I amazing or was I awesome? Sam now eyed me with an extra look of caution. Was Sam scared… of me? This was almost laughable but I managed to control myself by grinning madly.

"I know that might have freaked you out and I should have given a fair warning but I needed to show you proof before I explained. Ok, here it is, so I…" I am once again interrupted. Sigh, is the whole universe against me talking?

The back door is forced open and in comes a boy, but not just any boy, it's… NICO! It was him in all his pale complexion and raven like hair and eyes that look like deep pits of nothingness. His bomber was on over his skull patterned shirt and black skinny jeans and black Converse. Basically, Nico looks like any other emo kid his age. He had grown over the year and was only 2 inches taller than me. His Stygian Iron sword was in his left hand, waiting for an attack or strike. He had a rather pissed off emotion displaying on his face but also help a protective stance when he made his way over to me. I don't even understand or know how I did not manage to sense him coming. I mean, the guy radiates death and fear; it should at least be noticeable within a 30 mile radius. But gosh, have I never been happier than to see him now.

Growls rumple and erupt from the gang, making the room feel like it was shaking. Nico tensed and prepared himself to fight but I stopped him.

"Nico, don't! All they want to do is talk, they weren't going to hurt me or you." I said trying to ease his worries. He gave me an incredulous look.

"I noticed something was up when I sensed these… strangers and you together. And then I find your bow and arrows left outside the door step! What were you thinking, how could you walk into a total stranger's house and not take your weapon?" Nico says, raging with worry that he never shows to other people besides the people he considers family, which includes. I felt my face blush pink with shame and embarrassment as I know he is right. I should have been smarter than to let my guard down so easily.

Seth and Embry make a comeback of getting up and staring down at Nico. There was little I did when it came to my friendship with Nico and people picking on him. He snaps back quickly and either starts a fight or argues back or ignores them. He was big boy, he could take care of himself and I knew he hated asking for help from anyone, especially when it came to bullies. But it comes down to situations like these that I feel my protectiveness rise and I need to defend him because he's my brother and best friend. I stand in front of Nico.

"Seth, Embry, please sit down and stop glaring at Nico. He's my best friend and there ain't no way I'm letting anyone pick on him." I say declaring my firmness in the matter. They get that dazed look back in their eye once I have their attention but it immediately turns to irritation when I tell them to back off. They might have been trying to earn my appreciation but trying to intimidate my friends only manages to make me hold a grudge against them.

"But he was insulting you! And that was wrong. Besides we were only sticking up for you." Embry says with a frustrated and honest answer.

"He insults me all the time, it isn't a big deal. And besides, he only did it out of worry. Look, I appreciate you trying to stick up for me but Nico didn't mean it harshly." I say with a soft dismissive tone. I didn't honestly want to be cold or harsh toward either of them, especially Seth so I dismissed them as best as I could. Seth and Embry both went back to their original places with Seth saying to Embry, "We got to talk later." Whatever that meant.

"Ok, so as charming as this little exchange has gone, we should get going." Nico says with sarcasm and then points to the door.

"Hold on, before you came here, Karen was going to explain herself." Sam says butting in. I really wished he hadn't done that. Nico gives off the most out raged look on his face when he turns to me.

"What does he mean, Karen?" Nico says slowly, breathing out his sentence. I'm scared.

"Ummm, well, you see… I was going to explain to them all about _us._" I say quickly in a rush. But of course Nico heard.

"Why?" He whispers.

"Because they have some information that might be of use to us, especially concerning _him._" I respond.

Nico's eyes widen as he was quick to understand what I was doing. Information for information. Did he honestly think I was stupid enough to go blabbing to anyone about our kind? Give me more credit, man. He nods back.

"What kind of information?" He questions.

"Important information, might have to do with more allies with _him._"

"They will give their part of the bargain right? And how do you know they won't tell anyone?" Nico continues.

"Yes they will, I and you will make sure of it. And I made them swear on the River Styx, so it's done." I say back handedly.

Nico raises an eyebrow. "Pretty heavy stuff. But good, the more secure the better. Now why don't you get started then?" He mock bows. I laugh.

"Sure, alright. But I do believe introductions should once again be exchanged." I say and then present Nico to the others and likewise to the gang.

"Alright, so before you got here Nico, I did a little… _presentation_, if you will. And it nearly blinded everyone. Literally. So to come up with an explanation… Have you ever had a part of your life that seems completely unreal? That no one, besides the people at your side, can completely understand? Have you ever had a secret that you could never tell anyone, no matter how much you want to shout it at the top of your lungs?" I pause as all the people minus Nico look shocked and nod their heads franticly.

"Me and Nico, we have one of those types of secrets. We are from a world much different yet tied with this one. One separate and mixed with this one. The truth is, and I don't know how you are going to take it but the ancient Greek gods are real. They very much exist right now as we are talking." I wait and look around the room. It was Jared who talked next.

"How do we know that you aren't making this up? That this is just a way for you to gamble your way into our business?" he talks furiously.

I respond calmly with, "Because 1) I made a deal with Sam and I honor a deal. 2) Because of the very trick I showed you only minutes ago and so this is the only possible reason behind it. And 3) Because Nico and I are children of the gods."

That hung in the air until Paul, Leah, Jacob and Collin start laughing. All rolling their heads back, barking back mad laughter. The others who were composed, only looking confused. Nico and I exchanged knowing looks, understanding where this was going now.

"How stupid do you take us for? As if any of this crap could ever be true!" Paul remarks with a stupid smirk on his face. I was going to respond but Sam beat me to it.

"Because you idiot, that could explain her scent and the air in general around her and the kid. She feels and smells like, I don't know, a new morning, herbs and, this goes without saying, _sunshine._ And the boy smells and feels like death and decay and darkness! What other explanation do you need?" He practicaly shouts at the four people who by now stopped laughing and were listening to him. Sam is defiantly the leader of this group.

"Thank you, Sam. And yes, he's right. This is why we are different from normal, mortal humans." I say.

"But that doesn't make any sense. You aren't exactly drop-dead-hot material, so how are you some goddess's kid?" Paul says being persistent.

Nico gives one of his world famous death glares, fresh from the underworld, which makes Paul reel back in fear. I smile a thankful smile towards Nico. "Because, Paul, we are _half-bloods _meaning we are half god and half mortal. And just for the record, it's my father that's a god." I respond patiently.

Jacob has a curious look on his face. "Who is your parent exactly?"

"Well, my mortal family consists of my mom Maria and step-dad Jose. And then my god family consists of my dad Apollo, god of the sun, medicine, music, poetry and archery." I say listing them off on my fingers. They nod, others-like Paul- scoff.

"Then who is your godly parent." Emily says points to Nico.

He smirks a cheeky smirk. "Isn't it obvious? I'm death's son. Hades, god of death, wealth and the Underworld." Emily looks quite disturbed from hearing this and cowers behind Sam who looks like he wants to man handle Nico right now.

"I'm sorry about that, Emily. His heritage maybe a little frightening but Nico is one of my best friends, so that means a lot. And if it makes you feel any better, Lord Hades isn't _that _bad." I say making amends and quite honestly ending lamely. The room gave shocked looks. Truthfully, I had only gone to the Underworld twice, both with Nico, and I only plan to return when it's my time or if Nico honestly needs me. But I don't like it when Nico goes, period. Each time he returns, he's only more discouraged or rejected and it hurts him so it hurts me.

"You've gone to the land of the dead? Why would you do that?" Seth says, speaking for the first time since he got here. My heart skips a beat.

"Because Nico needed me." I say back blushing, despite myself. I did not want to be flaunting all over a boy, this is ridiculous. Seth frowns, silently breaking my heart… What the heck?

"Anyways ya… we gave enough info to keep you occupied and we might tell more but first, what's your piece of the bargain?" I question Sam, waiting for an answer.

**Authors Note: Interesting chapter, am I right? What's with Karen having feelings for Embry AND Seth? And is having Nico here going to cause more problems? Stay in tune, review and you might just find out… -romantic dreamer girl **

**ReviewXRate**


End file.
